Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Tierische Wikias
center Seit vor Jahrtausenden das erste Nutztier von Menschen domestiziert wurde Quelle: Domestizierung (Wikipedia), gehören Hund', Katz' und später auch diverse Nager, geflügelte Tiere und mittlerweile vermehrt Exoten, zu unserem alltäglichen Leben. Lange sind die Zeiten vorbei, da Tiere nur für einen landwirtschaftlichen Nutzen herhalten und für manch einen wurden die Haustiere zu lebenslangen Begleitern und besten Freunden. So eine tierische Beziehungen ist sehr emotional und nicht selten schreibt man Bello gar menschliche Eigenschaften zu. thumb|220px|Reineke Fuchs der clevere Gesell Ein uraltes Paradebeispiel dafür sind die Tierfabeln Quelle: Tierfabeln (Wikipedia) von denen jeder bereits spätestens in der Schulzeit gehört hat. Tiere verkörpern dort bestimmte menschliche Charaktereigenschaften, stehen für Werte und stellen nicht selten gesellschaftliche Situationen nach. So ist der Hase „Meister Lampe” zwar ängstlich, aber auch etwas vorlaut, „Meister Petz”, der Bär, hingegen gutmütig und naiv – eben ganz so, wie wir das Verhalten der Tiere in der Natur (zugegeben, eher oberflächlich) auf menschliche Züge übertragen. Aber selbst wenn Tiere nicht selber als Hauptfigur agieren, können sie im Zentrum von Geschichten stehen und die Handlung bestimmen, indem sie zum Beispiel einen bedrohlichen Gegner darstellen oder als Partner-Protagonist auftauchen. Folgend habe ich tierisch spannende Wikias aus der Community für die Kategorien Filme & Serien, Bücher und Comics für euch rausgesucht, welche mal unfassbar lustige, clevere oder auch reichlich gefährliche Tiere in den Hauptrollen haben. __TOC__ center Disney und Pixar Nur wenige Medienkonzerne haben wohl so viele Filme mit tierischen Protagonisten produziert wie die Disney Company (im späteren Verlauf) zusammen mit dem Animationsstudio Pixar (neben Warner Bros und seinen Looney Toons vielleicht). Besonders frühe Werke wie Bambi oder auch Der König der Löwen haben vielen von uns schon als Kinder die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und Hakuna Matata singen lassen. Später wurde der Hund Bolt zu einem Superhelden und die clevere Ratte Remy in Ratatouille war das Salz in der Suppe des Filmes. Mit zu den bekanntesten Disney-Tieren dürften aber wohl die beiden Fische Nemo und Dorie gehören, deren Beliebtheit bis heute nicht abreißen will. Schon bald können sich Freunde des verplanten Doktorfisches auch auf die Fortsetzung Findet Dorie freuen. Weil Disney zusammen mit Pixar einfach den Dreh raus hat, was das Verkörpern von Tieren angeht, sind die tierischen Protagonisten immer sehr charismatisch und zauberhaft animiert. Schon einige Zeit kursieren Trailer zum neusten Streifen Zoomania durch das Internet und schüren Vorfreude! Setting wird diesmal eine rein von Tieren besiedelte Welt sein, in der alle Tiere (mehr oder weniger) friedlich zusammen leben. Hier werde viele aus den Fabeln bekannte Charakteristika aufgegriffen und die beiden Hauptprotagonisten und Judy Hopps die Häsin und der gerissene Fuchs Nick Wilde geraten aneinander. Jurassic Park thumb|right Deutlich weniger lustig und um Längen gefährlicher sind hingegen die stets ausbrechfreudigen und menschenfleischhungrigen Dino-Klone aus Jurassic Park. Auch wenn Dinosaurier vielleicht nicht direkt klassische „Tiere” sind und fast schon eine eigene Kategorie bilden, haben sie eine Erwähnung in diesem Beitrag verdient. Nachdem der erste Film weltweit einen regelrechten Dino-Hype ausgelöst hatte, folgten einige eher maue Sequels und Spieleableger, bis dann im letzten Jahr der neue Film Jurassic World wieder ordentlich in den Kinos einschlug. Die allseits beliebten Velociraptoren tauchen wieder auf und der T-Rex wird von einem neuen Mega-Klon, dem Indominus-Rex in seiner Gefährlichkeit überschattet. Die uhrzeitlichen Klon-Dinos rufen im Zuschauer wahrscheinlich ähnlich zwiegespaltene Reaktionen wie bei den Besuchern des fiktiven Erlebnisparks hervor: Auf der einen Seite will jeder von uns (alle anderen lügen frech!) doch ein Dino-Haustier haben. Irgendetwas richtig cooles, auf dem man zur Schule oder Arbeit reiten kann, wie einen Triceratops. Auf der anderen Seite kippt das „Coole” unfassbar schnell, wenn man merkt, dass der vorerst niedliche Spinoraurus einem zum Mittagessen auserkoren hat. Zoo thumb|right|300 px Wie schon bei Jurassic Park, entpuppt sich so manch ein knuddeliges Tierchen schnell schon mal als unerwartete Gefahr. In der Mystery- und Action-Serie Zoo beobachtet der Biologe Jackson Oz vermehrt Angriffe von Tieren auf Menschen. Außer ihn scheint das vorerst aber niemand wirklich zu beunruhigen. Nach und nach merkt Oz, dass die langjährigen Forschungen seines Vaters, der diese Verhaltensauffälligkeiten der Tiere schon lange vorhersagte, doch stimmen könnten. Zeitgleich stellt die Journalistin Jamie Campbell die Vermutung an, dass die Tiere durch genmanipuliertes Futter so auffallend aggressiv werden. Doch nicht nur das: Es soll sich noch sehr schnell herausstellen, dass auch die Intelligenz der Tiere deutlich zunimmt und sie die Menschen mehr als einmal gezielt in Fallen locken ... Zoo führt einem erschreckend vor Augen, wie die Macht der Menschen binnen kürzester Zeit schwinden kann und die bislang so belächelnden Haus- und Zoo-Tiere (ja, auch possierliche Nager!) die Entwicklungsuhr noch einmal um einige tausend Jahre zu Ungunsten des Homo Sapiens zurückdrehen. Derzeit läuft die Serie im deutschen Fernsehen auf Pro7 im Abendprogramm. center Känguru Chroniken thumb|right|300 px Die meisten Mitglieder einer Wohngemeinschaft kennen diesen einen unangenehmen Mitbewohner, den Schmutz-Finken oder den Party-Löwen, aber die wenigsten teilen sich eine Wohnung gleichberechtigt mit einem wirklich tierischen Mieter. Anders als in den Texten von Marc-Uwe Kling dürften wohl die wenigsten mit einem waschechten Känguru zusammen leben, welches nicht nur sprechen, sondern allgemein kuriose Sichten auf das alltägliche Geschehen und die Welt hat – und obendrein überzeugter Kommunist ist! Nachdem die ersten kurzen Episoden aus dem Leben der beiden als Podcast bei dem Berliner Sender Radio Fritz erschienen, kann man die Weisheiten des Kängurus auch als Buch, oder auch sehr schön, als Hörbuch genießen. Warrior Cats thumb|110px|Cover des [[w:c:de.warrior-cats:In_die_Wildnis|ersten Romanes]] Katzen faszinieren die Menschen seit jeher und strahlen für manch einen eine ganz besondere Magie aus! Auch wenn ich weiterhin behaupte, dass man Katzen- UND Hundemensch zugleich sein kann, sind überzeugte Katzenhalter ein ganz spezieller Schlag Mensch. Katzen gelten als eigensinnig, clever und ihr Jagdtrieb will auch nach Jahrhunderten der Haushaltung nicht verschwinden. Das zeigt auch die Geschichte von Hauskatze Sammy aus der Romanreihe Warrior Cats. Ein Leben lang träumt er davon, dem Haus zu entfliehen und trifft dann draußen im Wald auf Katzen, welche in Clans zusammenleben und ihn als neues Mitglied aufnehmen. Er legt seinen alten Namen ab und wird zu dem Schüler Feuerstern und muss sich mehr als einmal beweisen. Denn seine Herkunft brandmarkt ihn als verweichlichte und verzogene Katze, die sich niemals in der Wildnis behaupten kann. Alle Clanmitglieder weisen also ebenfalls menschliche Züge auf, verhalten sich an vielen Stellen aber auch genau wie Katzen es tun würden. Bei Kämpfen um Territorien und Ränge verschwimmen die Grenzen zwischen menschlichen und katzenhaften Zügen und am Ende steht eine spannende und packende Romanreihe, welche noch im März dieses Jahres mit der sechsten Staffel weitergeführt wird. center Peanuts thumb|250px|Woodstock und Snoopy in Action! Ok, ok, vorweg – die Hauptfiguren der Peanuts sind natürlich Kinder. Menschenkinder, schon klar. Aber ganz ehrlich? Eigentlich sind Snoopy und sein Kumpel Woodstock die eigentlichen Helden des riesigen Peanuts-Universums. Nachdem der Comiczeichner Charles M. Schulz seit 1950 die ersten Comic-Strips um die Rasselbande veröffentlichte, erschienen immer mehr Publikationen um Charly Brown und seine Freunde, wie eine TV-Serie und diverse Specials bis hin zum Kinofilm im Jahr 2015. Alle Medien zeichnen sich dabei durch den besonders feinen Humor des Autors aus, den man eben auch besonders bei den heimlichen tierischen Stars findet. Der Autor sagt selber über den kleinen weißen Hund aus seiner Feder: Snoopys ganze Persönlichkeit ist ein wenig bittersüß. Aber er ist ein sehr starker Charakter. Er kann gewinnen oder verlieren, ist eine Katastrophe, ein Held oder nichts, und doch ist er einfach alles. Ich mag die Tatsache, dass er, wenn er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten ist, sich in eine Fantasiewelt zurückzuziehen kann und damit Problemen entflieht.Quelle: Peanuts Wiki; Snoopy Der kleine gelb gefiederte „Sidekick” Woodstock ist Snoopys bester Freund und so sehr er manchmal auch zetern und schimpfen mag, die beiden gehen durch Dick und Dünn. Im letzten Kinofilm spielen auch beide wieder eine sehr zentrale Rolle. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles thumb|130px|Cover des [[w:c:de.tmnt:TMNT_v1_01|allerersten Turtles-Comics|link=http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/TMNT_v1_01]] Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo und Donatello dürften wohl die bekanntesten Schildkröten dieses Planetens sein. Ich verkneife mir an dieser Stelle den dezent angestaubten Witz zu gleichnamigen Künstlern der Renaissance. Die meisten von uns haben garantiert schon irgendetwas der mutierten Kanalbewohner gesehen oder gelesen: Sei es die aktuelle Nickelodeon-Serie, gar der letzte Bay-Film oder aber ganz klassisch, die unzähligen Comics. Dabei wissen sie vielleicht jedoch gar nichts über den Ursprung der Untergrundkämpfer. Die ersten Comics waren deutlich düsterer als die aktuellen Werke und wurden über die Jahre hinweg erst „mainstreamiger” und deutlich humoristischer durch Slapstick-Elemente. Doch egal welchen Ableger man betrachtet, die Turtles leben von den unterschiedlichen Charakteren, krachenden Martial-Arts-Einlagen und knackigen Dialogen (und Pizza). Ganz wie es sich für eine gute Boyband gehört, bringt jeder Turtle seine eigene Geschichte und eigenen Charakter mit. So ist Leonardo zum Beispiel der geborene Anführer und die treibende Kraft und Michelangelo sorgt für passende One-Liner und den Humor. Dabei entwickeln sich die vier jedoch von scheinbar flachen Abziehbildern im Laufe der Geschichte(n) immer weiter. Auch wenn dieser Beitrag schon recht lang ausgefallen ist, könnte man gefühlt noch ewig so weiter machen. Natürlich kamen mir noch die quietsch-süßen Ponys aus dem My little Pony Wikia in den Kopf, auch bei Narnia spielen sprechende Tiere tragende Rollen. Sind Pokémon und Digimon eigentlich Tiere? Und wenn man erst einmal an die verschiedenen Nickelodeon-Serien denkt (Die Biber Brüder, Ren and Stimpy, Spongebob Schwammkopf), kommt man aus der tierischen Unterhaltung gar nicht mehr raus. Aber natürlich heißt das nicht, dass ihr mir nicht in den Kommentaren vorwerfen dürft, ich hätte eure absoluten Lieblingstiere vergessen! Ich bitte gerade zu darum! thumb|center|145px Euer Bronie Springteufel Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag